shinobigaidenfandomcom-20200213-history
Imai Haimura
Imai Haimura 'Background' - ''Events'' *The Battle of Kousa Bridge *Conflict in Konohagakure ''History'' Imai Haimura is the lady of the Imai Clan , the a unique clan of emisarries from the land of snow. Her life began within her homeland, as the second child of Imai Goumaru, the younger sister of Imai Yuzumi. She was born Chosen, her normally indigo eye sufforing a black ring within the middle. This was the treasured Rimengan, the ultimate power of the Imai Clan, a blessing to the Land of Snow, and a curse to Haimura. She was stolen from her family by the rules of their clan, and she was raised by the clan's noble houses. Her closest confident was the Null warrior Arima Kou. At first a boy, ten years Haimura's seinor, his status as a guardian was due to his highly advanced medical skills, making him a near genius, and approaching the highest honors a Null could ever attain. Kou would guide and teach her, realizing both the power of her sealed Rimengan, along with the unique Ryuken that her people studied to maintain martial presence. Haimura seemed particularly adept at the taijutsu, and even from a young age it called to her. Normally a girl like her would have been fully sealed, but her adept taijutsu power was only surpassed by her mastery of Rimenjutsu. Her abilty to control the chakra of her enemies and shape it to her liking created her as a true genius of the Imai. Her graduation with the unsealing of her eyes also allowed her to fully explore the power of the dojutsu she held, and the Imai put her to good use. Haimurra acted less as a soldier, and more as an interceptor. Her ability in Ryuken combined with the preference of the reversal techniques made her capable of simply disabling most opponents before they could react to her. Such was the power of the Rimengan. As the girl had come to be more a more reliable shinobi and reached the age of 13, and she was on a rather complex mission. The Land of Water was encoruching territory on it's neighbors, allies of the Land of Snow. Her mission was the simple execution of a small brigade and the removal of seige weaponry from the target area. The Haimura Team entered the battle, a group of her and three nulls, one being her former guardian, Kou. The initial success was quicly countered, as the Water Daimyou's intelegence was vastly superior to that of the Snow Daimyou. They were expected, and entrapped, as the Imai were cornered by a strange assortment of shinobi. The battle that ensued would be one of epic proportions. This was the first time Haimura would encounter Touketsu Naomi. The girl was a bit older, and more experienced, and her technique was unlike anything that Haimura had ever seen. They met their absolute match, when Haimura's Snow Release: Grand Tidal Wave Avalanche met and swept the entire area up with snow, only to be destroyed by a dualcast of Naomi's ice-augumented Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu. The resulting clash completely leveled the area but also left both teams vulnerable in the after shock as snow and bits of ice had completely covered them. In order to spare their respective allies, Naomi and Haimura had to come to an understanding, with Haimura offering herself up to let her men go. This allowed the two to spend a deal of time together and discuss their situation. While nothing would seem come of it, and the bounty on Haimura's head was paid by her clan, they parted ways on strangely good terms. Not long after, Haimura would hear word of Naomi, offering a place in the construction of Kirigakure. The Imai Clan, sensing that the conenction between them was clouding Haimura's judgement, determined that they would remain with the Land of Snow, and the two remained enemies for the next year. After the year passed, and Kirigakure showed it's absolute dominence as an organized shinobi movement, the Imai Clan felt they could not resist any longer. Haimura was sent to help smooth over a transition, and the clan was given the title as emmisaries of Snow. While they would not function as part of the village proper, not recieving any of the benefits founding clans held, the Imai were able to purchase a sector within Kirigakure to claim as their own, and used their vast wealth to maintain it. Haimura was given the title of Jounin, and her clan was allowed to join the Kirigakure millitary as shinobi. Naomi and Haimura would begin to spend more time together, as they found themselves on friendly terms, and after a while of this interaction, the now age 15, Haimura was ordered to approach Naomi. A princess of snow required certain customs and protections, and an ally of the ice was deemed to be possibly the most useful as such. Their growing friendship only enhanced this perspective, and both Haimura and Naomi were given the Twin-Dragons Seal. This allowed Haimura to begin teaching her new partner a very special hijutsu, that only an Ice Release user like Naomi could migrate into. The result was a powerful space-time ninjutsu that would bind them together as partners and friends. 'Traits' Traits *Unsealed Rimengan *Rimengan Sight Rank 3 *Rimengan Reversal Rank S *Rimengan Alter Rank 3 *Initial Gate *Heal Gate *Life Gate *A-Rank